According to a recent study, garden and lawn care has become one of the most popular leisure time activities in the United States. The study indicates that individuals in more than four fifths of all American households work on their lawns or gardens.
All plants need water for their subsistence and growth. Thus, a flower or vegetable garden periodically requires watering, especially during the summer season. This usually calls for the gardener to connect a garden hose to a faucet and drag it across the garden to be watered. The hose, when dragged across the garden bed, may cause damage to the flowers or vegetables grown therein. Even if the flowers or vegetables in the garden are not damaged, mulch or other ground cover which has been placed around them for one purpose or another can be disturbed by the hose.
There is a need, therefore, to solve the above-mentioned problems which are usually associated with manual watering of a garden using a hose.